We are in the process of developing the means to monitor and document opacities in the human lens using different systems. We have recently acquired a Scheimpflug camera, which is presently the best means of documenting cataracts. However, we are exploring other means such as ultrasonography, specular microscopy, and nuclear magnetic resonance.